


Долгая дорога от дома

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Hair Kink, M/M, Magical Realism, Religion: Yixingism, Rituals, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Street Urban Dance, religious dances are mentioned (our god dances NAMANANA), sun and rain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: ... Они уже примерно пять часов не видят на дороге машин: ни догоняющих, ни встречных.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Долгая дорога от дома (road story, упоминание исинизма, танцы, ER)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 200111 на 2019 Weibo Awards Ceremony Чжан Исину дают награду "Weibo Male God of the year"... казалось бы, при чем тут Исин 
> 
> 2\. два твитта:  
> 2.1 фандом: ау, в которой исин - божество  
> вейбо:  
> вейбо: ... как бы вам сказать
> 
> 2.2 а представьте реально написать фик по отп (любому) с роад-стори по типу мстителей или сверхов, в котором отп приезжают в какой-нибудь город, где реально местной религией является исинизм, с храмом в центре города и табличкой на входе в этот храм "Наш Бог танцует Наманана"
> 
> 3\. ...шёл, упал, очнулся - ФИК ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆

... Они уже примерно пять часов не видят на дороге машин: ни догоняющих, ни встречных.

Солнце яростно прогревает крышу, упираясь в зенит, а навигатор обещает, что до города (городка? деревни? пары десятков домов вокруг храма? Тэмин пока не знает, а рассказы все отличаются) осталось меньше ста миль.

Две бутылки воды, несколько яблок, теплые надоевшие осьминоги в жестяных банках и ни разу не энергетические батончики. И всё ещё энергетический, пусть и немного сонный Тэн, отстегнувший ремень безопасности, забравшийся на сидение с ногами и - вау! здесь ловит вайфай! - изучающий на планшете местное наречение.

Языки даются ему легко, он морщит нос и проговаривает слова вслух, смеется, встречая забавные аналогии с корейским, и весело смотрит на Тэмина из-под стекол больших, но удивительно подходящих ему очков.

Челка у него сейчас тоже подстрижена по-дурцаки - Тэмин не гордится творением рук своих, но на одной из заправок с ножницами для резки рыбы у них не было особого выбора, тем более, что Тэн потом был очень доволен и этим - но зато не лезет в глаза, а вот от своих волос Тэмина не спасает даже бандана.

Жарко.

Тэмин встряхивает головой и с надеждой смотрит на навигатор, но линия остатка дороги всё еще остаётся больше, чем надежда на прохладный душ и сытный поздний ужин сразу по прибытию: нужно еще найти дом, нужного человека, пригласившего их, оформить документы, устроиться.

Тэн замечает его страдания, откладывает в сторону планшет - на бардачок, чтобы не замочить - дотягивается до бутылок, смачивает водой ладони и протирает Тэмину шею.

Вода не прохладней теплых осьминогов, но от рук Тэна становится намного легче, особенно когда он, все так же улыбаясь, пробирается под воротник футболки, массируя уставшие от дороги мышцы, плечи и напряженные позвонки.

\- Лучше?

Тэмин кивает, но тут же показательно дуется, когда Тэн отодвигается от него, возвращаясь обратно в планшет.

\- Когда тебя спросят: кого ты любишь больше - меня или его, ты выберешь явно не меня.

Тэн закрывает глаза, наклоняет голову и вытягивает губы, посылая Тэмину что-то вроде воздушного поцелуя, и оба знают, что это заявление - самая большая неправда.

Ещё через час Тэн, все так же внимательно читая с планшета теперь уже о местной религии, одной рукой листает страницы, а другой - иногда даже не глядя - кормит Тэмина внезапно нашедшемися где-то между сумок снэками и как никогда в этот момент похож на черного кота, только хвоста и ушей не хватает.

В один из моментов Тэмин ловит его руку своей и переплетает пальцы. Тэн не отвлекается даже на это, как на само-собой-естественное, продолжая иногда комментировать вслух особенно интересные моменты, например что вместо молитв жители города устраивают по вечерам выходных танцы.

Руки их весь остаток дороги остаются скрепленными, Тэмин даже рычаг скоростей переключает с его рукой, и Тэн совсем не возражает (тем более, что когда-нибудь тоже собирается научиться водить эту машину, чтобы подменять Тэмина за рулем в их бесконечном пока путешествии, и начинать привыкать к ней можно уже сейчас).

... В длинной клечатой рубашке, свободных шортах и панаме, Тэн совершенно похож на обычного туриста, даже когда смело строит фразы, здороваясь и спрашивая о стоянке и что-то еще у первой встретившей их в городе (маленьком, но городе!) тетушке на ее родном языке.

Тэмину же пока хватит всеобщего, хотя потом он и местный выучит - с Тэном невозможно не выучить, когда, впитав в себя знания, как губка, он начинает говорить на смеси всех известных ему языков.

Месяц, или два, или неделя - Тэмин не знает, как долго продлится здесь их остановка. Но ему хотелось бы не только отдохнуть и пополнить запасы, но и задержаться здесь надолго.

Город Тэмину нравится.

Тэн, после освежающего, хоть и раздельного душа, лежащий на кровати уже без рубашки, обнимающий подушку, упираясь в ее край щекой, и с нежной улыбкой смотрящий на Тэмина нравится ещё больше.

В их бесконечном (на самом деле побеге, но Тэмин старается об этом не вспоминать) путешествии часто не хватает таких домашних моментов, хотя Тэн и много раз говорил, что ему нравится и всё, как есть.

Тэмин садится рядом на кровать и целует его в плечо.

На улице взрываются фейерверки, начинает звучать музыка и голоса собирающихся к храму людей.

Сегодня суббота, самое время для еженедельной местной молитвы.

Она не похожа на ламбаду, не похожа на танго, не похожа на карнавальные или ритуальные танцы, хотя Тэмин видел много.

Она гонит по венам адреналин, радость, эйфорию, беззаботность и всю энергию дорог, и что-то еще, пока не ощутимое, но полностью раскроющееся чуть позже этой ночью, а пока они надевают цветочные венки и браслеты, и Тэмин под звездным небом и чужим пением чувствует свои руки неотрывными у Тэна на поясе, его стук сердца губами под кожей на шее и тихое, но горячее и совместное между ними:

"Потанцуешь сегодня со мной?.."

_20200111_


	2. MOVE (street urban dance!au, дождь и солнце, тэмин - это красиво)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снова сочетание картинок и снова шёл-упал-очнулся-фик
> 
> Огромной любви урбан-стайлу, танцам под дождём, просто танцам, "Шаг Вперед 2" и [TAEMIN 태민 'MOVE' #1 MV](https://youtu.be/rcEyUNeZqmY) посвящается

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆

На серых стенах - подтеки дождя, трещины времени и цветные надписи. Послания потомкам или просто послания, цитаты, мысли, стихи или даже подписи без всякого смысла, но одну Тэмин запомнил самой первой: "Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной", и знак мира рядом.

Тэмин занимается танцами...

Подошвами стоптанных кед выводит узоры на мокром асфальте, как безымянный художник - хаотичные линии граффити, спеша оставить на улицах свои следы.

Их через час сотрут сотни ног, поглотит почти никогда не спящий город, оставив воспоминания стенам и каплям дождя, обнимающим руки, движение воздуха вокруг и просто движение синхронно с битами музыки и шаг на два под биение сердца, и восхищением в чужих глазах.

На улице нет сцены, и нет аплодисментов на последних аккордах, на финальных па, коленями в лужу, разбрызгивая радугу на каплях под лениво восходящим солнцем и чей-то счастливый смех.

И под него, как под музыку, Тэмин подходит и забирает протянутую бутылку с водой, смачивая успевшее отвыкнуть от разговоров горло и хоть немного успокаивая жажду, что до сих пор зудит под кожей и тянет обещанием.

В следующий раз.

Танцевать.

Вдвоём.

И улицы запомнят их объединенную энергию, черные с черным мазки и хаотичные линии. И чувство чужого плеча и чужого дыхания, и желание дотронуться на кончиках пальцев, когда Тэн поправляет ремень рюкзака и наклоняет голову, не прекращая улыбаться: "Идем?"

И надписи на стенах конечно имеют смысл, и даже те, что просто подписи.

Особенно одна, та самая запомнившаяся, со знаком мира рядом.

Тэмин не занимается войной, вместо неё - танцами.

Но после танцев сразу следом - любовью.

Тэн разделяет с ним и то, и другое.

_20200405_


	3. Цветы эдельвейса на длинных рукавах (сказка, hair!kink, мельница, обряды)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идея, саунд, вдохновение, цитата в эпиграфе и атмосфера: Мельница - Господин Горных Дорог
> 
> фаноны мои фаноны, кинки мои кинки, как запихнуть тэмтэнов в китайцев и китайцев в тэмтэнов без смс и регистрации гугл-поиск ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ＞＜)ノ ｀、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ
> 
> У текста уже даже внезапно есть совершенно чудесная коллаж-иллюстрация от Eℓka 💗 (пурпурпур!)

****

**Цветы эдельвейса на длинных рукавах**

_Господином Горных Дорог назову тебя;_  
_Кто сказал, что холоден снег?_  
_Перевал пройду и порог, перепутие,_  
_Перекрестье каменных рек..._

Волосы Юнциня - чёрное золото...

Тэмин пропускает пряди между пальцами, зачесывает их в высокий хвост и крепит поверх заколку.

А потом ловит в зеркале довольный взгляд.

"Хорошо" - одними губами говорит Юнцинь и наклоняет голову назад, прося ещё прикосновений.

Крупные бусины на длинных нитях заколки спускаются намного ниже его хвоста и ныряют под воротник, прячутся в складках верхней одежды.

Тэмин поправляет, чтобы лежали красиво, и ласково гладит теплую кожу на загривке Юнциня, массируя, ведет рукой вверх по шее, до самой линии роста волос.

\- Ты так и не рассказал...

Юнцинь улыбается хитро:

\- Какую из историй?

Тэмин ловит короткую черную прядь, расправляет её поверх нити.

\- Эту.

Юнцинь не перестаёт улыбаться, но что-то меняется в его взгляде, будто он не Тэмина сейчас в зеркале видит, а далёкое прошлое.

\- У моего народа, - тихо начинает он говорить спустя несколько глубоких вдохов, - есть традиция...

Провожая человека в последнюю дорогу, каждый из его близких и сопричастных срезает прядь своих волос длиной в ладонь, сжигает её и рассеивает пепел по ветру.

В прошлой своей такой далёкой почти забытой жизни Юнцинь был любимым сыном и правой рукой нареченного небом генерала и правителя. В прошлой, почти похожей на страшный сон жизни Юнцинь потерял в затяжной войне почти весь свой народ.

Прядь за прядью до этого сжигая за каждого погибшего воина...

А после потерялся и сам.

Тэмин думает, какими звёздами судьба, которая свела их, так смеётся, что традиции их семей так похожи по исполнению, но так отличаются в корне.

\- Теперь ты расскажи, - просит Юнцинь, поворачиваясь на стуле, смотрит внимательно, словно стирая тени прошлого с поверхности зеркала, оставляя их за спиной, и из глаз.

\- Наш клан, - говорит Тэмин, - всегда раньше брал учеников. Или подбирал иногда способных сирот. Реже, но было, что муж приводил со стороны жену. Ещё реже - наоборот. Клан приветствовал нового члена, сплетая волосы с травами и делая из них защитный амулет. Потом амулеты закапывали в землю вокруг устроенного кланом на тот момент селения, а амулет от мужа, жены или выбранного наставника пришедший человек оставлял себе.

На высокой спинке стула Тэмин чувствует жаркий огонь там, где он с Юнцинем соприкасаются руками.

Ещё жарче - взгляд, когда Юнцинь изучает его глазами с интересом и недоверчиво от лица вниз и до пояса, и ещё вниз, даже пытаясь будто заглянуть за спину.

Волосы Тэмина по утрам струятся по плечам белым водопадом.

Тэмин не заплетает их в сложную прическу, в клане нет такой привычки, только отделяет челку и несколько прядей резным изящным обручем, с синим свечением по тонким листьям и обратной стороне.

И Тэмин понимает такое любопытное недоверие.

\- Последние двадцать лет к нам никто не приходил. Кому интересна теперь старая школа магии?..

Юнцинь думает, думает, думает, а потом смеётся, взмахивая коротким хвостом, так что бусины заколки снова ныряют под одежду.

Тэмин улыбается на его смех, словно солнечным теплом разливающийся по груди, и достаёт шкатулку из рукава.

Юнцинь берёт её бережно, как самое большое сокровище. И смотрит с таким пониманием, что сердце радуется, как певчая птица весне...

...белая прядь волос и вечнозеленые травы, сплетенные крепко, как слова пока незнакомой Юнциню песни о новом доме, спрятанные между слоев одежды под самым сердцем.

Рука Тэмина в руке.

_20210109_


End file.
